Because He Loved Him
by IWannaLiveInABigBlueBox
Summary: A few months into their renewed friendship Kurt and Blaine are skyping, then they go to bed, but Blaine accidentally just minimizes the window while Kurt goes to take a shower. When he gets back he sees Blaine still on his screen and is about to turn it off when he sees a strange man creeping up beside his bed.


"Mr. Shue gave us a new assignment in Glee today," Blaine was trying to keep the conversation light. Him and Kurt had just started skyping again after their talk on Thanksgiving and though he was extremely happy about it, he wasn't sure exactly what he should be talking about, "It's all about songs that instill courage."

Kurt smiled, remembering how Blaine had texted them that shortly after their first meeting. Courage. That word hung in his locker all throughout Junior year, "You figure out what song you're going to sing for it, yet?"

Blaine shrugged, "I'm not sure, I've always loved Christina's 'Fighter' but... I don't know..."

"I like that one," Kurt said, "you'd be great singing it."

Blaine glanced at the clock. It was late. He had school tomorrow, but he really didn't want to say goodbye to Kurt. They'd been talking for almost three hours now. He tried to suppress a yawn but it found its way out anyway.

Kurt looked to his clock too, "We should probably get some sleep," he sighed, "talk to you tomorrow?"

Blaine nodded, sleepily, "Goodnight, Kurt." He yearned to say I love you but wasn't sure how Kurt would react to that.

"'Night, Blaine."

Blaine slid put his laptop on his bedside table. He clicked out of the Skype as Kurt walked away and stared at his background. It was the picture of Him and Kurt at Prom. He smiled, tears pricking his eyes. Today had been a good day. Glee had gone amazing, even though they weren't competing anymore it was still the best part of his day. And then he'd come home and texted Kurt until he got off of work and then they'd skyped.

He'd missed this.

He'd missed his best friend.

Kurt exited the bathroom in a pair of boxers, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. He smiled when he saw his laptop sitting on his bed, remembering his and Blaine's conversation. He tossed the towel into the chair next to his bed, plopping down on his mattress.

He stared at the screen, realizing that Blaine had left his Skype on on accident. Kurt reached to turn his off and end the transmission but he paused, watching Blaine for a moment. It might have been slightly creeperish, but Blaine looked so peaceful as he slept. His hair curling wildly on top of his head. His eyes moved slightly beneath his lids as he dreamed.

Kurt laid there for a couple of minutes, dozing slightly as he watched through the webcam. He was almost completely asleep when he saw a shadow moving across the room. Kurt's half-closed eyes flew open.

For a second he thought he had just imagined the shadow until a dark figure crept up to the side of Blaine's bed.

Kurt's voice caught in his throat. _Blaine_, he thought, _my Blaine, someone is going to hurt him. I need to..._

Kurt didn't know what he needed to do. He rolled off of his bed, dropping out of the sight of his webcam. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table, dialing quickly.

"'Urt?" his dad answered, sleepily, after a couple of rings.

"Dad, I need you to call 911."

Burt's voice on the end of the line was suddenly very awake, "Why?"

"I don't... I was on Skype with Blaine," Kurt was talking quickly and quietly, peeking over the side of his bed at his laptop screen. The figure was standing there watching Blaine and stroking his ungelled curls. "There's someone in his room, Dad. I'm really worried."

Blaine hummed contentedly as the figure stroked his face, "Kurt," he muttered.

Kurt bit back tears. He was dreaming about him as a pervert was in his room.

"Please, Dad," he begged as quietly as he could.

"Yeah, sure, Kurt." Burt hung up the phone so he could make the call.

Kurt watched in horror as the figure kissed Blaine, "No!" he shouted. The figure jumped back, Blaine's eyes snapped open, and Kurt could hear Rachel start awake.

Blaine turned, seeing the intruder, her gasped, "Eli?"

A lump larger than a grapefruit formed in Kurt's throat. Eli. _Eli. That_ Eli. The Eli Blaine had cheated on him with. Eli was in Blaine's room, late at night.

"Hey, babe," Eli muttered, quietly.

"Wh-what are you doing? How did... how did you get in here?" Blaine was scooting away from Eli, closer to the webcam. He was blocking Kurt's view.

"Kurt?" Rachael peaked through the sheets that acted as walls for his room. He waved her off, still watching the screen intently even though he couldn't see anymore.

"I had to see you," Eli's voice made Kurt want to throw up, "you won't return my calls, you won't talk to me. I needed to hear your voice. I needed to see those beautiful eyes and those triangle eyebrows."

Kurt could see that Blaine was trembling._ Oh god, where are the police?_

"You need to go," Blaine said, climbing backwards off of his bed, "I don't want you here."

"Yes you do, honey," Eli shook his head, "you just don't want to say it."

Now Blaine was out of sight. Kurt hated that. He wanted to see him and make sure he was okay, "Leave, Eli, please. I-I..." Eli leaned against the bed, staring at Blaine, "I just made up with Kurt," Blaine begged as Eli grabbed his hand and dragged him back onto the bed, "We're fixing things... I love him."

Blaine yanked away as Eli tried to kiss him.

"Baby, I want you."

"Get. Out."

The two boys and Kurt jumped as Blaine's bedroom door flew open. Kurt sighed in relief as police officers stormed Blaine's room. Eli made a run for the window but an officer grabbed him, throwing him on the bed. Blaine crumpled to the floor, burying his face in his knees.

Kurt hit number three on his speed dial, listening to it ring both in his ear and distantly coming from the speakers on his laptop.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice echoed as he picked up. The cops drug Eli from the room in handcuffs.

"Blaine," Kurt sobbed. They were just friends as of right now. Blaine had absolutely no obligation to Kurt and yet he had refused Eli. Because he loved Kurt.


End file.
